Typically the provisioning of vehicles to customers is a space-intensive endeavor requiring large surface parking lots. The process of getting vehicles from the outdoor parking lots to the customers is a labor-intensive process requiring a driver to traverse the distance of the surface parking lot, find the desired vehicle, and drive the vehicle to the customer.